In the pages of her diary
by hopelessromantic24
Summary: Hermione opened her diary and relived all the greatest moments and the developing feelings to her redheaded friend.. some DH spoilers ahead! please review so I can improve!


Discaimer: I do not own anything related to HP

Hey Guys! I just hope you'll like my fanfic!

and I hope this'll touch your hearts.

This story is about Hermione missed the peaceful days and commemorates them using her diary.

* * *

**In The Pages Of Her Diary**

Hermione was staring at the dusty ceiling of 12 Grimmauld Place. She was lying on the rusty sofa; beside her was a snoring Ron. She glanced at him, and she smiled unknowingly. She can't sleep because of thinking constantly of what lies ahead for them three. The most horrible things went inside her head, she mostly see them battered and bruised or worst, dead in her dreams. This made her miserable and preoccupied. But, there was something that made her misery fades a way just by his glances and smiles. She

Reached for her beaded bag silently and searched for her diary, where her whole thoughts been kept privately. She found a scarlet and gold-clad notebook. She read silently all the things she wrote there in the past 6 years.

_Then the day that I met you, everything seemed so clear, the colors so bright, an owl post sent, was music to my little ears you bring happiness, with everything you do. My world has change for the better, when I met you……_

_H.G. 1992_

Hermione smiled, she thought of the moments when Ron belched slugs for her, she giggled at the thought, but completely touched. She turned the page.

_When my heart keeps skipping beats, and I don't know what to do when my mind keeps playing tricks and everything false becomes true. When it's sometimes hard to breathe and my hands get itchy cold, when I believe in fairy tales and every fable told._

_When hard becomes easy and gravity takes me high, when all I can do is only think about you and I, when nothing I say makes sense anymore, from all the above, _

_When I believe there's no misery, that's when I think I'm in love…_

_H.G 1995_

She stared, reread and reread the entry. This is the time when the triwizard tournament was finally over. She realized how stupid for her to bellow at Ron to ask her to the ball. She realized her feelings where coming to the point that she gets jealous to Fleur. This feeling came for the first time, and it's completely different from her admiration to Krum. She turned the page again.

_Why do I feel invincible, everytime you pass by; why does my heart do cartwheels, why? Someone tell me why?_

_I thought I had it all together and all my dreams too._

_But you touched my heart; now I went crazy and I don't know what to do._

_I still can't figure it out, what gives me this inner shine. it be something in the water, nor could it be the wine? I know there's something going on, for it's only you I'm thinking of. Oh my god! Please don't tell me again! I'm falling in love…._

_H. G. 1996_

Hermione went back to the times when Ron said he loved her, the times when Ron protected her from lavender's screams and billowing, when he blushed when she asked him to go with her at Slughorn's party, when she touched his hand, when he was obviously jealous of Mclaggen. When she was crying on his shoulder…. She turned another page.

_Every song that plays, in the wedding brings me closer to you, and you closer to me,_

_I can see every rainbow, every sunset and falling star. I see you and me together even we were apart, we are._

_Love is a bridge to forever that only the two of us can share. So hold my hand and take a stand, let our dreams take us there for we can climb the highest mountains, or even touch the sky. Things can only get better, when love brings us closer you and I…._

_H.G. 1997_

Hermione smiled fervently. She wanted to go back and witness those golden days, the days that they were care free, happy, and falling in love.

"Er-my-nee", croaked Ron.

Hermione glanced at him; he was smiling in his sleep. She wondered what he was dreaming. Maybe, he was dreaming of Hermione thinking about him, or she stayed alive with Harry after the war. This made her strangely lonely, but quite happy. She slept with a tear falling down her eye.


End file.
